


I'm the Center of the World, not You!

by TheBookThief16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief16/pseuds/TheBookThief16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain walks into the World Summit meeting late, and finds it in full swing. Which basically means everyone is yelling and arguing. But this time, its about, maps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Center of the World, not You!

**Author's Note:**

> This may only be semi-accurate in terms of which country's map looks like what, but I took a little liberty for the sake of the story.

Spain walked up the rose lined walkway to the meeting hall for the first day of the World Summit. He glanced at his watch, and noticed that he was late. Well, it wasn't his fault. He had just been so tired, and then he had started daydreaming about Romano… Spain shook his head, forcing himself to focus on getting to the meeting room. He wondered if they had started without him. As he neared the door, he heard loud voices and angry shouts and figured that, yes, they had indeed started already.

He paused in front of the door, and took a deep breath, before pushing open one of the ornately carved wooden monoliths. He took in the scene that greeted him, finding the source of the noise quickly, and his bright green eyes widened. America, Australia, and China were all yelling at each other, each holding what looked like a map. Spain looked, confused, at China's flushed face, which was normally an indifferent mask in the face of the numerous arguments that occurred at the meetings. Then he heard a shout followed by some cursing, and his vision tunneled on his precious tomato. He grinned and ran to Romano's side, hugging the pissed-off Italian.

"Hello my little Lovi!" he said happily.

Romano shoved him away, muttering a greeting in return while glaring at the bickering nations he had just tried to get to stop. Spain sat in the chair next to him and surveyed the room again.

"Why are America, Australia, and China arguing, my little tomato?" he asked, smiling when Romano's face turned red, making him look just like the Spaniard's favorite fruit.

"Something about America cutting China in half, and Australia flipping them both upside down, and China shoving America to the side. I don't really care. Shut up Feli!" he yelled, directing the last bit at his brother, who was singing a song about Germany and his food and women. Spain looked fondly at the cheerful Italian, wondering how anyone could be so happily oblivious to his surroundings. He gave a friendly nod to Germany, who sat next to Feliciano, looking both embarrassed by the younger Italian and annoyed at the lack of order in the meeting.

Spain looked back at the three nations in the center of the ring-shaped table, and tuned in, curious about what Romano had said.

"You are so egocentric, aru, that you just had to be in the center of the map. But look what you did! You cut me in half!" China yelled at America, pointing savagely at the map America was holding. Spain looked closer and laughed a bit. America's map did indeed cut China in half, along with the rest of Asia.

"Yeah, well that's because it's my map! And because I'm the hero! And heroes should be the center of attention!" America shouted back. "Besides, Australia cut off a part of Greenland, and I don't see Denmark complaining!"

Denmark looked up upon hearing his name, and said, "Hey man, don't drag me into this." He then turned back to Norway, who was staring indifferently at his notes. Denmark reached for Norway's curl, and Norway flicked his hand away, irritated.

"And don't criticize my map, mate! There's nothing wrong with it." Australia added, petting his koala bear on the head, who continued to glare at America, China, and basically everyone in the room.

"Ralph, Alfred, would you please stop arguing? We have actual things to discuss this meeting." England sighed. Spain felt a small twinge of loathing towards the Englishman. He was still sore about the Armada, and now Gibraltar... He pushed the bitter thoughts away as America and Australia continued to argue, and France tried once again to grab at England. England ducked, and started arguing with France. Something about not wanting to marry a frog?

"Man, you flipped the whole world upside down just to be in the middle. How is that not egocentric?" America asked, eyeing Australia's map.

"It isn't because it's me, mate, not you." Australia replied bitingly. The whole conference room suddenly got silent. Even Feliciano stopped singing. Spain found his mouth hanging open. Everybody knew America could be egocentric, and called him that to his face often. But nobody ever suggested that something he did was wrong just because he was the one who did it. Especially when they themselves had also done it. To be so hypocritical was unprofessional and mean-spirited.

England stood up, and fixed Australia with a stern look. "That is enough. We all like the idea of being in the center of the world on our maps. End of story. Come on now, Alfred dear. Sit down." England finished in a soft voice. America surprised everyone by calmly sitting down, and folding up his map. The other two soon followed suit.

Germany stood up, and called the meeting to order. For once, they got through most of the issues with minor arguments, sure to finish tomorrow. When the meeting had ended, Spain stood up, and walked outside with Romano and Feliciano. As he left though, he heard America talking to England, France, and, wait who was that? Spain blinked, and the man he thought he had seen disappeared. He shrugged, and went to go catch up with his tomato, when he heard a quiet, "This is why on my maps, I divide it through the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments are extensively appreciated!


End file.
